Skimbleshanks
Skimbleshanks is a featured character in the musical Cats. He is an upbeat ginger tabby known as "The Railway Cat" who works aboard the Night Mail, a British West Coast Main Line train which ran from London to Scotland. Personality Skimbleshanks is one of the adults of the tribe, always protecting the kittens whenever danger is near. Despite this, he is a jolly and cheerful cat, often seen dancing and being silly with the younger toms. In the original London Production, he is even seen bouncing on a mattress, using it as a trampoline during the opening number. He is a very animated character and can be remembered by his signature gigantic smile and bright personality. Despite his jovial nature, Skimbleshanks is initially wary of Grizabella and prevents the kittens from touching her. However by the end of the musical, he is just as moved by Grizabella as the other cats, and touches and accepts her. In most productions, Skimbleshanks is portrayed as one of the older cats, similar to Jennyanydots in age, and the two are sometimes implied to be a couple. Some productions however, portray him as a young adult. Skimbleshanks is the cat aboard the British West Coast Main Line train a.k.a the Night Mail. He works diligently keeping the watch, mousing and helping out aboard the train. He takes great pride in his work and considers himself very important, claiming that the train cannot operate without him. Skimbleshanks appears in the ensemble throughout the show, before he dons his uniform waistcoat for his number, "Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat". Role Skimbleshanks is one of the more prominent characters in the show; he has a variety of lines in the group songs, but also has a song of his own ("Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat"). He is also the third one (in the movie) to finally touch and smile at Grizabella and accept her back into the tribe and showed that he was sorry for rejecting and turning his back on her. He also finally trusts her and no longer considers her a threat to the tribe and waves goodbye to her when she enters the heaviside layer to be reborn. Appearance Skimbleshanks is a ginger tabby cat, with a "long brown tail" and "glass green eyes". His unitard is usually a shade of cream, with ginger and brown markings. Usually his costume does not include black or solid lines, instead being painted or sponged to create texture. He has a neatly groomed wig with distinctive tabby stripes, often including long "Mutton-Chop" sideburns. For his solo number, Skimbleshanks adds a waistcoat, with a shirt collar and pocket watch. He also changes his soft brown armwarmers for grey cable knit warmers with elbow patches. This additional costume tells us about his important job on the railway - the smart shirt collar and waistcoat, and particularly the pocket watch, tell us he has authority to make sure the train leaves on time. However the grey armwarmers with the practical elbow patches say he works manually, to the point his clothes need reinforcement. Finally he wears an over-size bell, which marks him as a cat who is cared for by the humans that he considers he works with. Skimble design 2.jpg|John Napier's Skimbleshanks song design Skimble Design 1.jpg|John Napier's Skimbleshanks basic design Skimbleshanks Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg|Karen Dawson's Skimbleshanks makeup design Gallery Skimble Paul Keller Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Skimbleshanks, Germany 1986 Pyramid Duss04 21.jpg|Skimbleshanks in the ensemble Song "Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat" falls in the middle of act 2 of the show. It's sung by Skimbleshanks and the Jellicle Tribe, telling the story of a typical trip on the Night Mail for Skimbleshanks. Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Song Cats